Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${8k+8+2-k}$
Rewrite the expression to group the ${k}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {8k - k} + {8 + 2}$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {7k} + {8 + 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {7k} + {10}$ The simplified expression is $7k+10$